dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Porter Ellis
Porter Ellis is one of Mcbeetus’s longtime friends. They met in high school over their mutual love of weed. Biography Porter attended Bob Joe high school where he met James Mcbeetus. He lived on the streets with Mcbeetus, where they survived together. They panhandled, pickpocketed and shoplifted together, being narrowly caught by the police several times. Porter also had a hardcore drug addiction at the time, and stole a lot of money to fund his addiction. Eventually the two of them were rescued by a religious man on a cold, frigid night. He gave them food and shelter for a night, and also tried to share the gospel to them, but they were too exhausted to listen. Living with the religious man was his daughter, whom Mcbeetus instantly was attracted to. However, he could not just hit on the girl, as her father was extremely overprotective of her. Porter begged Mcbeetus to not do anything stupid lest they lose their free food and shelter. They remained at his house for a while, pretending to be interested in what the old man had to say. At some point Porter managed to get back on his feet, and land an unknown trade job. However, because of his job, he was unable to move in with Mcbeetus. Porter visits Mcbeetus Porter came to visit Mcbeetus after finally getting a holiday from his stressful job. However, he had no idea that Mcbeetus already had a roommate. When Porter saw Cam he immediately thought that he was a dick. While Cam was away working, Mcbeetus and Porter went through his stuff, because Porter suspected that Cam was a murderer. They messed up Cam’s bookshelf, which Cam noticed when he got back, because he could smell that they had put their greasy hands on his belongings. That night, he casually asked Mcbeetus if he had any involvement. Mcbeetus quickly denies it in fear. That night, Porter had to use the bathroom, and saw that there was no toilet paper. So he saw Cam’s white towel and used it. As he left the bathroom, he was unaware that Cam had already woken up for his morning routine. A little while later Cam attacked Porter, traumatizing the latter. Mcbeetus woke up to hear them arguing and fighting. Cam expelled Porter from the house, and barred him from ever coming back. It is unknown what become of Porter afterwards. Mcbeetus's disappearance When Mcbeetus went missing Porter feared his predictions had come true. He got together with Anastasia to find out where Mcbeetus was. They went to Mcbeetus’s house, where they were rudely greeted by Cam. Upon seeing Porter again Cam was not pleased and refused to talk to them. But that only fueled Porter’s fear about his friend. They tried to search for him and get him no the phone, but to no avail. Finally Porter was convinced that Cam had killed Mcbeetus and hid his body somewhere in the house. So the next day he and Anastasia brought some tools over and broke into the house, where Cam tried in a futile attempt to drive them away. Porter got so mad that he punched Cam in the face, and demanded Mcbeetus’s whereabouts from him. Finally the phone rang, and they found out that Mcbeetus had been doing some filming and that he was actually okay. Later, Mcbeetus went missing again. Fearing the worst Porter and Anastasia made their way to Farren’s mansion. Appearance Porter is a smelly, disheveled man. He is 6’1 with a bulky build, but due to his bad posture he looks shorter. He is seen with either a brown or green hoodie, and worn old skinny jeans. He wears a Rasta colored beanie, with his brown greasy hair sticking out from underneath it every which way. His eyes are mostly covered by his beanie, and he has an unshaven face. He smells of sweat and cigarettes. Personality Porter is similar to Mcbeetus personality wise, except for the fact that he is slightly more serious. He is shown to be a thief, stealing money to fund his various drug addictions. He has ended up homeless at least twice. He has occasionally panhandled on the street, and also shoplifted with Mcbeetus. He seems to be a little dim when he is sober. However when he is high he can go on existential lectures for hours. He is convinced that Cam is a serial killer. Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Male Category:Friends of Mcbeetus